


Daddy's Fingers

by Atsumused



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsumused/pseuds/Atsumused
Summary: “Don’t you dare look away. I want to see every reaction painted on your pretty little face while I fuck you. Now what do we say to Daddy?”[Crossposted from Tumblr (@Atsumuse)]
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Daddy's Fingers

“Can Daddy feel how wet his little girl is for him?”

Your breath catches in your chest at the question, and you don’t even have to think of your response. “Yes, Daddy.”

Suna’s fingers lift up the skirt of your dress and you cover your face with embarrassment as he runs a hand over your core, gentle and sweet. “Open up for me, don’t be shy,” he murmurs, his free hand running over your thigh comfortingly. “Show me your pretty pussy.” 

You hesitantly part your legs and he strokes both your thighs up and down in thanks, before dipping down to press a sweet, kind kiss to your cheek. “Relax.”

Suna devours you with his eyes, licking his lips as his dominant hand slips over your pussy. “Already wet, I’m impressed.” His fingers rub at your clit, slowly, carefully, studying the sweet expression on your blushing face. “Feels nice, little girl?”

You nod, whimpering and trying to resist the urge to cover your face with your hands, the blanket, anything, really. You’re so sensitive, feeling vulnerable and small underneath him, mewling out in response. “There’s no way I can fit two fingers inside this tiny little slit,” he muses playfully. You nod, clenching around nothing as he toys with your clit. 

He hums quietly. “I wonder how much I’ll have to stretch you to fit my cock inside.” His hand slides up and down your glossy lips, one single digit resting at your entrance when he feels your juices pool around his fingers. 

You flush in anticipation, chest rising and falling quickly as he teases your, his fingertip just barely breaching your tightness, before easily slipping back out. His cock stirs in his pants at the sight of you – breathless and dainty, rocking your hips against him, slowly and gracefully coming apart at his hands.

“Daddy,” you moan out, sucking in air as a finger pushes in deeper, deeper, until Suna’s knuckle-deep in your wetness. 

“Yeah, darling?” He purrs. “Use your words for Daddy, I want to hear you talk like a good little girl.” He knows how you can get when you’re under. 

“W– ah…” He slips his finger all the way out, and steadily plunges it back in, fighting back a groan at how the muscles squeeze around it. 

“Go on, baby, come on, tell me what you want,” he urges. “You can do it.”

You open your mouth to speak and he slips a second finger in to join his middle finger, satisfied when your back arches. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes. “W-want your… your…”

“Want Daddy’s cock?” He waits for your reaction before undoing the drawstring on his sweatpants. “I know you do.”

Suna strokes your face gently with a thumb. “Gonna put your legs up now, okay?” He runs his thumb along your lips and presses it into your mouth, groaning as you suck on it.

“There’s my good girl. Look at me,” he mumbles, bent over your small figure, stroking himself slowly and lining himself up with your fluttering core, gathering your essence on the tip. You groan at the feeling of his heavy, warm length brushing up against you. 

“Don’t you dare look away. I want to see every reaction painted on your pretty little face while I fuck you. Now what do we say to Daddy?” He pops his thumb out of your mouth, shiny with your saliva.

“Thank you, Daddy, thank you so much Daddy.” Your eyes are practically glimmering with excitement as he sheathes himself inside your tight heat, his self-restraint showing in the way he stops halfway to allow you to breathe and accommodate his length. 

“God, you’re such a good little slut, so obedient,” he breathes, leaning down to kiss your neck. He feels the resistance wear off and moves his hips experimentally. “Does it hurt?” You shake your head, unable to form words, let alone a proper sentence. 

“Good. Stay still for Daddy now.”


End file.
